


Something sexy

by radkoko



Series: KakaIru Mini Bingo 2019 - Card 1 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: "Why don't you slip into something sexy..."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: KakaIru Mini Bingo 2019 - Card 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565749
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: KakaIru 2019 Mini Bingo!





	Something sexy

**Author's Note:**

> First Bingo card for the KakaIru Mini Bing Fest  
> Square: Lingerie  
> 

_"Why don't you slip into something sexy..."_


End file.
